<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Set Up by That_Geek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106002">The Set Up</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek'>That_Geek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corny and Cliched Adventures [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sarah Jane Adventures</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Set Up, the kids did some scheming</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:28:57</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,294</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30106002</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_Geek/pseuds/That_Geek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick of Sarah Jane and Alan skirting around one another maria decides they need their heads knocking together. Unfortunately for Luke and Clyde they are getting dragged into her set up plans.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Jackson/Sarah Jane Smith</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Corny and Cliched Adventures [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Set Up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Should I be doing my dissertation? Yes. Is my mind brimming with Ideas? Also yes. I did the getting caught red-handed and so now I am doing the getting set up.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Maria rolled her eyes as she watched her dad rock back and forth on his feet while Sarah Jane looked at the floor. This was getting ridiculous and the boys had barely noticed anything. They dispersed with the adults requesting some tea which received a scoff from Clyde.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who do they think we are?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never mind, it gives us time for some planning” Maria smiled much to the boy's confusion.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“P-Planning for what?” Clyde stuttered, already suspicious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The date”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Umm, what date?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, the one for dad and Sarah Jane”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mum isn’t going on a date with Mr Jackson”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But they will be. I am sick of seeing them be so damn awkward around each other”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No they aren’t” Clyde shook his head with a chuckle</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really Clyde, think about it. What does my dad do when Sarah Jane enters a room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, he um-he looks at his feet”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right and, I hate to bring this up, but when dad was gardening without his shirt on what did Sarah Jane do?” Clyde sighed and winced at Maria’s argument, slouching against the counter. Luke started the tea by himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She blushed”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bit her lip. I don’t appreciate this being pointed out to me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that good, biting your lip?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can be but it’s mostly a telltale sign that someone likes another somebody. We’re setting them up” Clyde let out an exasperated sigh and went to find the biscuit box, if he was going along with this he needed some compensation. Maria then proceeded to, in alarmingly great detail, tell her best friends her plan for setting Alan and Sarah Jane up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The kids came into the attic, carrying a tray with mugs and biscuits.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tea would have been plenty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know Sarah Jane but we deserve a treat” Clyde unloaded the tray, taking a few biscuits for himself. The group relaxed into their tea and biscuits occasionally exchanging banter with Mr Smith who was analysing some remains from the day's world-saving adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you up to much Sarah Jane, this weekend?” Alan smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not really, more work. I think I’ll make Saturday a half-day though. What do you say, Luke, up for a drive in the country?” Luke nods</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds nice, mum” he glances at Maria and Clyde, Maria crouches and rubs her nose. Clyde cracks his neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about Sunday?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I try not to work Sundays, isn’t that right Maria?” He nudges his daughter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, so we probably could do that meal Clyde” Maria replies, Sarah Jane looks between the two.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What meal?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh yeah, forgot to tell you. I entered a design competition and won so I’ve got vouchers for a dinner”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What kind of competition? I’d love to see your design”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it was a logo design and it’s back at mine. But I think we should use my vouchers for us all”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What restaurant is it for?” Alan asks</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A brand new one, it was their logo I made. An Italian Mexican fusion place” Clyde nods, Maria looks down and takes a big gulp of her tea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That sounds great, what’s the dress code?” Luke asks, sounding almost rehearsed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very formal, so this guy and I,” he points to Luke, “will probably have to go into town and get something smart”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I could do that”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sarah Jane, I don’t think you have the knowledge of what is smart for boys our age”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You cheeky...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can come with me, I’ll need something and Dad barely knows what fashion is in the first place” Maria interrupts with a smile patting her dad’s leg. Alan narrows his eyes and flicks Maria’s ponytail much to her annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, what about me? I don’t do formal very often”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can join us then Mr Jackson” Luke smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, that’s settled. Saturday afternoon we’ll go shopping and Sunday evening we’ll all go for our meal” Clyde smiled. Sarah Jane sat back happy with the new arrangements. The kids glanced at each other and gave small nods and smiles, their plan was working.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The following day was sunnier than the usual dreary days. Maria and Alan arrived at 13 Bannerman road a little after 1. Luke and Clyde were watching telly, Luke had a pair of sunglasses on his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think?” he asked his friend, putting them on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very weather appropriate, Luke”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Maria. Clyde brought them over” at this point Clyde placed an identical pair on his face and posed prompting a laugh from Maria while her father shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll be the odd one out then”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, sorry Mr Jackson” Clyde took his off. Alan shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If we’re waiting on Sarah Jane you could pop home and get yours, dad” Maria bumped his shoulder and with a grin, he leapt up and jogged out of the house. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that us all here then?” Maria smiled as Sarah Jane entered the room</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dad just went for his sunglasses, you look nice” Sarah Jane looked very nice, she was quite excited for what could only be described as a girls day out. She didn’t have many of those with Luke. She was wearing a lilac dress covered in flowers and with a denim waistcoat, she had some light plimsolls on her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh well, we’ll wait by the car” the group walked outside and the boys put on their glasses, Sarah Jane even dug out a pair from her handbag. Alan waved adorned with a pair of sunglasses as he got closer he looked at Sarah Jane and let out a long breath.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You look nice” Sarah hummed with a blush, they piled into the car and off to the city.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right, do you know the plan?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Maria. We know what we are doing, half three at the ” Clyde whispered as they double-checked before splitting up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And remember, make sure dad picks out something nice for tomorrow” they nod and start talking about school so as not to look suspicious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan takes the boys to Topman, they head to the section where the more formal clothes are displayed. He holds up a maroon button-down shirt, Clyde’s face scrunches up but Luke nods.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I like it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maroon isn’t a great colour, stick to a white shirt. You thought about a dinner jacket?” Alan hangs it up and follows. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>……</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alan puffs out a breath as he checks his phone for the 100th time. Maria was supposed to be down so they could drive over to this fancy restaurant with Sarah Jane and the group but she was a no show which was strange considering they lived in the same house. He glanced outside, he could see Sarah Jane’s head coming out of her house. With another sigh, he got up and grabbed his smart coat and bounced over the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, Maria’s running late”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Her too, eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry?” Sarah Jane smirked and handed her phone over.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Sorry, mum, it's taking longer than we thought. Go ahead we can get there ourselves love Luke</span>
  </em>
  <span> Alan read the text aloud and clicked his tongue against the top of his mouth, Sarah Jane nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to say this is suspicious, however”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is very suspicious” Alan finished her sentence. They leaned against the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are they up to?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodness knows, well we have been giving marching orders so let's just get there ourselves” she pushed herself up and made her way to the driver's side of the car. Inside the car, Alan got his phone out and plugged it into the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sat Nav” he grinned at Sarah Jane’s questioning glance. The phone provided instructions to the restaurant. They had the radio on for most of the drive until they reached the motorway and apparently had the same thought because their hands brushed against each other as they both went to turn it down. Alan let out an awkward cough and pulled his hand back. Sarah Jane brushed her hand against her forehead and hoped he didn’t see her blush. With the motorway navigated, Sarah Jane made sure to check what Alan’s hands were doing when she turned the radio back up. Alan watched the buildings slowly turn to fields.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How the hell are the kids getting out here?” Alan mused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can only assume Carla is driving them, how did they even find this place?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I guess Clyde is in the loop when comes to art things competitions and the like”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suppose,” Sarah Jane props an elbow against the door as she drives, “aren’t you in design circles?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I have freelanced in a while, my current contract doesn’t allow me to do freelance anymore”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you miss it?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A bit, it was convenient when Maria was small. I didn’t miss the office politics that's for sure”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, that was always a nightmare. The number of my male colleagues who thought they could intimidate me. I like having my own office”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t imagine you let them get away with it” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Unfortunately, I had to pick my battles. I was lucky in the years after the Doctor UNIT had me running interference on the strange happenings but after those days. I expect you remember the fallout from Planet 3” Alan nodded</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah I do but knowing you as I do now, I fully believe that it wasn’t all that it seems. The A word springs to mind” Sarah Jane chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For once it wasn’t, well it was more the two T words,” Alan thought about it for a moment, “Time travel and oh robots, I suppose. The long and short of it was that a group of people, a cult, wanted to use me as a human sacrifice and they first had to ruin me, which they all but succeeded at”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y’know, just when I think your life can’t get any crazier you say something like that. A Cult? How do you come back from being a human sacrifice?” Sarah Jane is quiet for a moment, staring at the road ahead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know, that is I can’t remember. It’s a very long story but all I remember was this great light and then I was in a hospital being informed I had oxygen deprivation and I was lucky to be alive” She glanced at him and she smiled at the concern on his face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That would have been a great loss for us all” she gave him a shy smile and in a bold move, he reached for her hand and squeezed it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sarah Jane pulled up to what looked like a farm, there were lights leading up to a barn as she got closer Sarah Jane squinted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that the children?” she asked, pressing her lips together. Alan sat forward and let out a low ooh noise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes it is, I feel like we may be part of a scheme” He looked at her, Sarah Jane smiled and looked away as she parked up. They looked around the car questioning if they should even entertain whatever it was that the children had planned for them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It might not be so bad?” Alan shrugged getting out of the car, he jogged around the car opening the door for her. She thanked him, quietly getting out of the car. They walked over to the kids standing by the barn door with sly grins on their faces.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh look you guys made it” Clyde smiled, Sarah Jane shot him a glare that was only partially serious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing, Sarah Jane. Let me take your coat” Maria smiled as she kept an eye on her father as Sarah Jane took off her coat to reveal the dress she was wearing. It was dark green with a boat neckline and lace sleeves. The skirt was A-line and feel just on her knee. She looked breathtaking. Alan couldn’t take his eyes away until Luke coughed offering to take his jacket too. Alan had gone for a black jacket ensemble complete with bow tie after all this place was supposed to be fancy, As they walked in it dawned on him that the reason the boys had been so insistent on his jacket being lined with green was because of Sarah Jane’s dress. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The barn had been decked out beautifully. Both adults' jaws dropped, there was gentle music playing in the background and fairy lights everywhere but there was only one table. Alan and Sarah Jane looked at one another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Definitely a setup then” Alan whispered and caught up in the moment Sarah Jane blushed as his breath brushed her ear. Maria, Luke and Clyde got them seated and handed them menus that looked actually pretty professional despite being more of a running order than a full-blown menu. They thanked them and the kids scuttled off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, what do you think this is all about?” Alan asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know. Maybe it's because you never meet my eye when I enter a room” Alan guffawed and shook his head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe or maybe it's about your well-timed blushes when I’m around” he suggests cocking his eyebrow, this prompts a scoff from Sarah Jane. She sits up and squares her shoulders.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do not blush”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really, then what was happening when we were driving here?” She opens her mouth to answer but Maria and Luke appear carrying plates placing them in front and once again disappearing without as much as a smile or hello. They start to eat quietly occasionally looking up at one another but not really speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I knew I was right to be sceptical, they are going to ground you two for weeks”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about you Clyde?” Luke piped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hate to break it to you but they have less parental authority over me”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They could probably just tell your mum if they wanted,” Maria pointed out to a smug-looking Clyde, “anyway it won't go like that because this is going to go very well”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Whatever” Clyde shrugged and they went back to spying on them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Alan sighed as he ate, Sarah Jane looked up.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I do it”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look away when you enter a room”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because you’re you” he gestured to her entire self. She smiled and took a bite of her food.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I hardly think that’s a reason. I’m nothing special. In the looks department, I mean” Alan’s mouth fell open.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You run around saving the world, fighting aliens with such confidence and strength and yet you really don’t consider how beautiful you are, because I am here to tell you you’re gorgeous” he gushed, placing a hand on the table. She goes quiet and covers his hand. From their place ‘in the back’ Maria throws Clyde a smug grin. She was right, they were so into each other. Sarah Jane blushed and gazed into his brown eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria and Luke ducked in taking away their finished starters without so much as a glance or word, they returned with their main course; carbonara. Over the main course, they talked about their childhoods, Sarah Jane’s adventures in a boarding school which she had been forced to attend while her aunt was away. Alan’s equally crazy adventures living right on the beach down south.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It must have been glorious to have a beach as a back garden”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, it was. Many an afternoon we’d come back and just build sandcastles, I think I thought I’d become an architect one day. Did you always want to be a journalist?” he asked twirling his spaghetti around his fork, Sarah Jane nodded.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so, my aunt valued education above everything. Every room in her house had a minimum of one shelf of books. I think she might have preferred me to have more interest in the sciences but she was supportive. Always used to send me off to talk to the village people and get me writing for the Parish newsletter” Alan nodded, imagining a smaller Sarah Jane with braids and a little notebook following around her neighbours.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you study?” Sarah Jane paused as she leaned forward to eat a mouthful.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liverpool”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Liverpool?” She nodded and chewed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow, home of the Beatles and the Merseyside” he chuckled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a wonderful three years, I was editor in chief for the student newspaper in my final year and it was so interesting. That’s the thing about my job is that I am always learning, learning more about things that interest me and learning about things that were never on my radar before” her eyes sparkled as she spoke about her career. They stared at each other openly doey-eyed, silent and eating their food for a while before Sharon asked Alan about his time at university.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I studied computer science but I was a society man too, secretary for the university’s computer club”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, how cute” he scoffed, a hand on his chest feigning offence.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will have you know, Miss Smith, we were a <em>band</em> of popular guys” Sarah jane looked at him and narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Band?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you picked up on that. I’m glad. I was a keyboard player”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh a ladies man then” she teased and they laughed together. They continued to talk about their times at university throughout their main course and when Luke and Maria arrived to take it away it was once again without a second look.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are they purposefully not talking to us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps they think it will break the restaurant illusion they’re trying to create” the dessert came soon after and the two adults had definitely settled into the fact they were on a date. Sarah Jane ate her gelato slowly which naturally led to Alan watching her with hooded eyes. Dessert continued in silence with glances and brief brushes of hands and legs under the table. Once finished they both sat and Alan stretched his arms up revealing the inside of his dinner jacket.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, we match” she pointed to the green.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For some reason, the boys were insistent that I get this jacket, with this lining. I realised why when you took your coat off. You look amazing in it by the way” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you. You look pretty good yourself, the lining is a nice touch” She leans forward reaching for his jacket and opening it slightly, Alan wraps his fingers around her wrist and helps her stand. Like magic, the music that was casually in the background lifted and Alan led her to the space by their table allowing them to dance. At first, they started at quite an acceptable distance but as they got more comfortable, they got closer his hands settled on her lower back while her hands lay on his chest as the music built Sarah Jane pushed onto her toes and they kissed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maria folded her arms at the sight and a smug grin on her face. Clyde slumped against the wall he was leaning on. Of course, they were kissing, of course, Maria was right. People over 22 shouldn’t be doing that but then Maria’s face fell because they weren’t stopping. Arms were moving but their faces were still attached, the smug turned to disgust because the two adults went on until the song finished and it wasn’t exactly a 3-minute pop song.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breaking apart from their kiss they had to stand still to catch their breath, Sarah Jane leaned into Alan’s warm hold.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are very good at that” he panted in her ear, she glanced up with a wicked smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait until you find out what else I’m good at, Mr Jackson” She stepped away dragging her fingers along his chest as she sat back down. Alan stood there hand on his own chest, he owed those meddling teens big time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you enjoyed that. Alan/Sarah Jane really give me the feels and I don't know why.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>